


Sherlock BBC jednorázovky

by BlanchLemur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, John Watson Has Feelings, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Slash, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlanchLemur/pseuds/BlanchLemur
Summary: Jednorázové povídky, které vznikly buďto na výzvy Johnlock komunity nebo zkrátka jen z kratochvíle.





	1. Bad to me

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka, která vznikla na zadání výzvy od autorky s nickem Kratula - [Rok s Johnlockem 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220604/chapters/37798505) \- téma na měsíc říjen: **The Beatles**.  
>  Použitý text v povídce naleznete i s překladem: [ZDE](https://www.karaoketexty.cz/texty-pisni/beatles-the/bad-to-me-149637)

_„Měl bys něco udělat, Sherlocku, jinak tě opustí.“_

_„Hledáš bubáky ve skříni, která nemá stěny, Mycrofte.“_

_„Jak myslíš, bratříčku.“_

 

***

  

Seděl na křesle v jejich domě na Baker street. Kolena složená k tělu, špičky prstů na rukou se spojovaly ve stříšce, aby podepřely bradu. Venku pomalu svítalo, Sherlock Holmes ponořený ve svém paláci mysli, čekal. Čekal a čekal. John zatím stále nebyl doma.

Jak se jmenovala. Lane? Lena? Lara? Bylo to jedno. Další z těch ženštin, které Johna odvedly svou pozorností od něj.

Upravil další z přihrádek kartotéky, kterou uchovával ve svém paláci a zásuvku zapečetil klíčem, který odhodil. Těch klíčů za poslední dva roky odhodil už tolik, že příslovečná kartotéka se seznamy každou chvíli navyšovala počet šuplíků. Jména těch žen nebyla důležitá. Ale jednou, jednou jedno z těch jmen bude.

A John ho opravdu opustí.

Sherlock věděl, že tahle Lena nebo Lara nebyla tou pravou. Ten vztah byl odsouzený k fiasku. Měla tři kočky, špatné vztahy s rodiči, problémy s farmaceutiky na bolest po úraze, kterým prošla před deseti lety a ze kterého se dávno dostala, byla opakem toho, co pedantský John – nebyla zrovna hospodyňkou zakládající si na čistém prádle a vůni domova, a občas měla nemístné vtipy na adresu menšin, které John prozatím nezaregistroval, ale byla to pouze otázka času. Otázka času, než jeho morální stránka zavelí zpátečku.

Přesto tady Sherlock seděl za tmy sám jako součást výbavy, aniž by se vrtal v nějakém experimentu, řešil případ nebo hrál na housle. Seděl a čekal. S iracionálním strachem, který ho sžíral a snažil se sám pochopit, proč se v něm něco takového vůbec probudilo. Odkud ten pocit vzešel? Tahle naprosto zbytečná a obtěžující emoce?

Zatracený Mycroft.

 

 

***

 

_„Hledá jen povyražení, Mycrofte. Nic z toho nebylo prozatím vážné.“_

_„Jistě. Prozatím.“_

_„Co tím chceš říct?“_

_„Na to jistě přijde brzy, bratře můj.“_

 

***

 

_If you ever leave me_

_I'll be sad and blue_

_don't you ever leave me_

_I'm so in love with you_

 

 

John si dnes vesele prozpěvoval. Ta nálada Sherlockovi doslova lezla na nervy. Veselý a spokojený John, to nevěstilo nic dobrého. Kočkomilka se závislosti na lécích byla sice dva týdny pasé, ale Sherlock si nemohl nevšimnout, že dnešní večer zřejmě znovu stráví sám na gauči a bude se probírat kartotékami a tavit klíče.

Vyžehlená košile, oholená tvář, vlasy sčesané dozadu, veselá nálada, vyleštěné boty a to obligátní sledování času na kuchyňských nástěnných hodinách.

John měl dnes domluvené rande.

Sherlock si sice nevybavoval, že by v posledních dnech John mluvil o nějaké ženě, nebo nějakou vůbec potkal při jejich společně tráveném čase, ale jeho chování bylo natolik evidentní, že Sherlock polknul hořkou žluč, která se mu usídlila v hrdle.

Aby zamezil tomu protivnému hvízdání, přešel ke svému stojanu s notami a začal hrát na housle.

Falešně.

John do dvaceti minut v tichosti opustil byt. Šel na svou schůzku. Možná, že tentokrát s budoucí paní Watsonovou.

Vrzání houslí nebylo nikdy patetičtější.

 

***

  

_„Jako bych ti to neříkal, Sherlocku.“_

_„Zmlkni, Mycrofte, co o tom zrovna ty můžeš vědět.“_

_„Vím tolik, že lidé, kteří nejsou jako my, vyhledávají ke svému životu partnery. Životní partnery a s nimi také nějaké city,“ v tom prohlášení bylo cítit pohrdání. „A John není jako my, že ne, můj drahý bratře?“_

 

 

***

 

_The birds in the sky would be sad and lonely_

_if they knew that I lost my one and only_

_they'd be sad if you're bad to me_

 

Sherlock se ani nezamýšlel nad tím, že začíná šílet. Doslova. Proč jinak by se tedy prohraboval Johnovými věcmi, když byl ve sprše, hledal jeho mobil a právě si četl jeho milostné smsky.

 _Uvidime se tedy dnes. Budu se tesit. Ella_ a k tomu nějaký infantilní smajlík, jehož podstatu si dokázal vydedukovat i bez znalostí tomu využívané interpunkce.

Ella. Ella? Nebyla Ella náhodou Johnova terapeutka? To už spí dokonce i se svou terapeutkou? Nejsou k tomu nějaká pravidla, co to zakazují?

Sherlock zaslechl, jak sprcha přestala téct. Rychle vrátil mobil na své místo a takříkajíc vzal nohy na ramena.

Když pak doktor sešel dolů a uviděl slavného detektiva, jak visí hlavou z pohovky dolů, zatímco se nohami opírá o stěnu a prsty si masíruje spánky, nakrčil nad tím výjevem rameny, pouze zvolal: „Jdu ven. Nečekej na mě,“ a pak se za ním znovu ozvalo tolik často slýchané prásknutí dveřmi na 221B.

Sherlock se kousl do spodního rtu.

 _Měl bys něco udělat, Sherlocku._ Zopakoval Mycroftův hlas v jeho hlavě.

Ale co by měl udělat? Jak má Johna udržet doma? Svého Johna!

To uvědomění přišlo tak náhle, že ho nestihl ani řádně zpracovat. Pichlavou bolest u srdce však zaznamenal jako něco vysoce nepříjemného.

 

 

***

 

_„Problémy v ráji, Sherlocku?“_

_„Zmlkni, Mycrofte, alespoň jedenkrát v životě si nech ta svoje moudra pro sebe, nejsem na ně zvědavý a nevyplatí se ti to.“_

_„Nejsi, ale já je rozdávám zadarmo. Jsi tak naivní a vylekaný. Podívej se na sebe. Jako laň chycená v pasti.“_

_„A ty si ten pohled očividně užíváš.“_

_„Popravdě nikoliv. Začínáš jim být čím dál víc podobný.“_

_„Podobný komu?“_

_„Lidem.“_

 

***

 

 

_The leaves on the trees would be softly sighing_

_if they heard from the breeze that you left me crying_

_they'd be sad, don't be bad to me_

 

 

S Ellou to nakonec asi nedopadlo podle všech předpokladů. Navíc si John musel hledat novou terapeutku, i když Sherlock nechápal proč. Psychosomatické potíže v noze dávno ustaly, nočními můrami, pokud mohl soudit, už taky netrpěl. Třas v ruce zmizel. Kdyby John o to stál, mohl se Sherlockovi svěřit, pokud by ho něco trápilo.

Problém byl v tom, že zrovna Sherlockovi se John nechtěl svěřit!

A tento týden tady byla Joan. Nebo Jeanette. Učitelka? Se psem? Ne, toho měla jedna z předešlých ex-přítelkyň. Ne, Jeanette byla po Cindy. Cindy byla po Elle. Začínal se v tom ztrácet. Šuplíky v jeho paláci začínaly přetékat. A efektivnější by bylo, kdyby klíče od zásuvek nosil do sběrny kovů. Aspoň by na tom něco vydělal.

To chtěl mít John nějaký harém?

Proč tak často měnil partnerky? Nevyhovovaly mu?

A co se stane, až najde tu pravou?

A co dělal Sherlock špatně?

Detektiv se zhluboka nadechl. Byla to jen otázka několika vteřin, než se v těle ozval třas. Děs, který zajal jeho tělo jako rukojmí, se prolil žilami a zkroutil končetiny do podivného úhlu. Dech jako by se nedostával do plic. Rozšířené zornice nedokázaly ani změnit směr svého pohledu. Jako by ho doslova někdo uvěznil v jeho vlastním těle. Upadl v podivné agónii na koberec v obýváku.

John Watson v mžiku oka přiskočil ke svému kolegovi.

„Proboha, Sherlocku, ty hyperventiluješ, co se stalo?“ ihned muže na zemi začal ohledávat, aby si potvrdil všechny symptomy. Nakonec si posunul jeho tělo na svůj klín a objal ho kolem ramen se snahou položit ztuhlé tělo hlavou na své rameno. „Dýchej. Vydechni nosem, krátce a pokus se stejně tak nadechnout ústy, Sherlocku, slyšíš mě. Uklidni se a dýchej… Jsem tady. Bude to dobré, jen dýchej.“

 

Když se mu nakonec podařilo dostat Sherlocka do stavu, kdy začal komunikovat, zaslechl od něj jen tiché pronesení ze rtů: „Johne, neopouštěj mě.“

„Neopustím,“ pohladil ho něžně po vlasech. „To víš, že tě neopustím.“

Od toho večera se John Watson rozhodl, že přestane randit.

 

 

***

 

_„Sherlock říkal, že tě nechce vidět, Mycrofte, že je to tvoje vina. Sice nevím, cos mu provedl, ale měl bys jít. Jinak za sebe neručím ani já.“_

_„Zajímavé. Jak myslíš, Johne. Že svému bratrovi posílám pozdravy s přáním brzkého zdraví. A k tobě mám jedinou věc,“ Jeho Británie se se špetkou zlomyslnosti usmála a naklonila krátce hlavu bokem. „Měl bys něco udělat, jinak tě brzy opustí.“_

 

***

 

_But I know you won't me leave 'cause you told me so_

_and I've no intention of letting you go_

_just as long as you let me know_

_you won't be bad to me_

Odporné stavy úzkosti ho donutily nad věcmi více uvažovat, propírat se nuancemi náznaků, které mu nabízelo nejen jeho tělo, ale i srdce. Nerozuměl tomu. Ale zdálo se, že opravdu nějaké srdce vlastnil, i když o tom většina lidí pochybovala.

John, jeho John mu řekl, že ho neopustí. A i přesto se v něm odehrávaly ty nesmyslné bitvy, kde srdce dělalo čáru přes rozpočet rozumu. A donutilo rozum krčit se v rohu paláce mysli.

Dohnala ho další panická ataka.

Ten samý večer Sherlock Holmes usínal v náruči Johna Watsona. Bolely ho svaly po celém těle, byl malátný a jeho mysl pracovala jen z poloviční kapacity. Byl zmatený. Cítil se slabý a poprvé v životě pochopil, co to znamená vnímat emoce.

Přesto i přes veškerý diskomfort svého transportu cítil, jak se jeho kudrnami proplétají dlouhé prsty a šeptavý hlas mu něco sděluje. Na prchavý okamžik měl dojem, že mu sděluje něco velmi důležitého a měl by se na to soustředit, ale ke své smůle zjistil, že mu to tentokrát nejde. O co šlo, už pod tíhou únavy nestihl zpracovat. Po dlouhých nocích beze spánku se propadl do náruče Morfeovy. Tedy Johnovy.

A tenhle John se definitivně rozhodl, že tentokrát něco opravdu udělá!

 

***

 

_So the bird in the sky won't be sad and lonely_

_'cause they know that I got my one and only_

_they'd be glad that you're not bad to me..._

_they'd be glad that you're not bad to me..._

_to me...to me..._

 

 

Probudil se brzy ráno, paprsek bílého světla prosvítal skrze závěs na okně a hladil kontury Johnovy spící tváře. Byli do sebe zapleteni končetinami a Sherlockova hlava spočívala na Johnově rameni. Cítil z těla vedle sebe hřejivé teplo. Zaposlouchal se do klidného rytmu jeho srdce a dovolil si přitisknout se víc. Cítit víc. Nechal emoce, aby obalily jeho smysly. Konečně si to po těch letech dovolil udělat.

Objal volnou rukou Johnův pas a pár vteřin na to zaznamenal, jak se víčka druhého muže zdvihla a tmavě modrý zrak letmo zastřený ranní otupělostí vyhledal Sherlockovu tvář. Usmál se. Usmáli se na sebe oba. A oba konečně věděli.

V momentě, kdy se John Watson, lékař pátého northumberlandského střeleckého pluku, k Sherlockovi sklonil, aby svými rty vyhledal ty jeho, si detektivní konzultant uvědomil, že protentokrát už nebude muset odhazovat ani tavit žádné další protivné klíče od kartoték, protože už nebude třeba. Nicméně ten svůj zcela bez výhrad a ochotně věnuje navždy Johnovi.

 

***

 

„Vypadáš spokojeně, bratře můj.“

„Zapomeň na to, že ti někdy snad poděkuju, Mycrofte. V první řadě to není tvá zásluha.“

„Ale no jistě. A jak vidím, zdraví se ti také vrátilo.“

„Očividně.“

„Pozdravuj toho svého doktora.“

„Nebudu. Sbohem.“

 

Dveře se zabouchly.

Ulicí na Baker street zazněl pobavený smích. Mycroft Holmes z neobvyklé kratochvíle protočil dokola svým deštníkem.


	2. Poslední zázrak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kratší jednorázovka na Kratulino téma na listopad do výzvy **Rok s Johnlockem**.   
>  Uznávám, že to není nic světoborného a v podstatě jsem využila jen příležitosti, abych ze sebe sama něco vypsala, protože poslední týdny jsou pro mě emocionálně těžké a odnesla to tahle povídka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U povídky mě doprovázela píseň (kromě jiných), kterou tak trochu vnímám i jako drobnou definici vztahu Johna a Sherlocka po Reichenbašském pádu - [Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mhj15W23IjA). Pro neangličtináře - obsah textu: [Překlad](http://www.karaoketexty.cz/texty-pisni/arthur-james/impossible-429850).

_Omlouvám se. Všechno je to pravda. Všechno, co o mně říkali. Já si vymyslel Moriartyho. Jsem podvodník. Noviny měly celou tu dobu pravdu. Řekni to každému, kdo tě vyslechne. Nikdo nemůže být tak chytrý._

_Zjistil jsem si všechno, abych na tebe udělal dojem. Byl to trik. Kouzelnický trik. Tenhle telefonát je můj dopis. Tak to lidé dělají, ne? Nechají dopis. Sbohem, Johne._

Dech se mi zastavil přímo před rty. Někde v hrudníku jsem pocítil tupý tlak. Na dně žaludku nepříjemnou křeč. Stál jsem tam a strnule zíral vzhůru. Proč to říká? Co se to děje? Nechápal jsem jediné slovo.

Jediné, co jsem chápal, bylo, že čas neúprosně běžel dál, zatímco se mi hlavou honily myšlenky, které nedávaly smysl. Jedna křížila druhou. Pohled se mi skoro zamlžil, jak se mi lehce zatočila hlava. Cítil jsem tlukot svého srdce, až mi rezonoval a vystřeloval přímo do krku, kde se tvořil nepříjemný hlen. Ten okamžik jako by trval věčnost.

Snažil jsem se s ním mluvit, sledoval jeho oči, udržet pohled i na tu dálku, snažil jsem se mu říct, co pro mě znamená, ale on neposlouchal. Dál říkal ty podivné věci. Pravdu překrucoval ve lži, a lži překrucoval do pravdy.

Snažil se ze sebe udělat podvodníka, proč?

 

Polknul jsem a ve stejné vteřině jsem s neskonalým šokem sledoval, jak se jeho tělo řítí z budovy nemocnice přímým pádem dolů. Vnímal jsem, jak se můj šok mění v naprostý děs, který se na pár okamžiků převtělil až v samotnou paralýzu.

 

Bylo pozdě.

 

Když jsem k němu doběhl, svět skončil. S ním. S jeho skokem. S jeho bryskním intelektem. S jeho životem, který dával smysl tomu mému. Dával mu smysl ve všech možných i nemožných směrech. A já si to uvědomil příliš pozdě. Nikdy jsem mu to neřekl.

 

Bylo pozdě.

 

S jeho životem skončil i ten můj.

Jen ten můj se proti tomu jeho zdál být naprosto bezcenný. Nepodstatný. Vždycky byl.

Jako by mi někdo vyrval duši přímo z těla a skořápku někam bezohledně odhodil.

 

Je pozdě.

Opakoval hlas v mé hlavě pořád dokola.

 

 

***

 

 

„Tahle skladba se mi líbí,“ usmál jsem se pro sebe a zaposlouchal se do tklivých tónů houslí, „tu jsi složil sám?“ zalil jsem dva porcelánové hrníčky s čajem horkou vodou a oba je položil na stolek.

Odpověď nepřišla, ale to bylo u Sherlocka normální. Někdy nemluvil i několik dní.

 

Posadil jsem se do křesla a přivřel oči. S příchutí čaje na jazyku a s příjemnou hudbou v uších jsem se spokojeně usmál. Takhle vypadal domov. Nebo by alespoň měl.

Hra na housle ustala.

Vysoká postava, která se doposud tyčila před oknem, se obrátila mým směrem. Sherlock se usmál, odložil housle, posadil se naproti mně do svého křesla, podal si šálek čaje a upil.

Chvíli jsme spolu jen tak mlčeli a užívali si klidu, na mého přítele to bylo až neobvyklé při jeho akutní touze neustále řešit případy a posouvat své hranice až na okraj samotných možností. Ale něco na té chvíli nás dostalo do jakéhosi souznění, spříznění. Někdy je příjemné zkrátka jen tak s někým být a mlčet.

S někým, koho celým srdcem milujete.

 

Dopil jsem čaj, odnesl jsem svůj hrnek do dřezu, a když jsem se otočil, Sherlock odešel a pokoj zůstal prázdný. Jen druhý hrníček s čajem zůstal překvapivě naprosto plný na svém místě jako předtím.

 

 

***

 

 

Sledoval jsem, jak se Sherlock pohybuje kolem své chemické aparatury a něco zkoumá v mikroskopu. Lebka s bizonem se téhle show účastnili taky a sdíleli se mnou fascinaci v jeho ladných pohybech. Na někoho jeho výšky to bylo až k podivu.

Jeho župan za ním vlál jako křídla opeřeného dravce. Působil mysticky, a přesto v něm byla jakási podivně nečekaná křehkost.

 

Všiml si, že ho se zaujetím pozoruji a usmál se na mě. Způsobem, jakým se na ostatní lidi nikdy nesmál. Zahřálo mě to na hrudi a rozpínalo se to celým tělem až někam do slabin. Hýčkal jsem si tyhle úsměvy jako medaile z války, které pro mě neznamenaly oproti těm gestům zhola nic.

Opětoval jsem úsměv a v něm bylo vepsáno vše, co jsem si kdy přál mu sdělit nahlas, ale nikdy to neopustilo mé rty. Alespoň jsem v to doufal. Nemuseli jsme o tom mluvit, oba jsme věděli, že to tam je.

Pak někdo ten vzácný okamžik narušil, ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře. Byla to Molly.

 

„Jak se ti daří, Johne?“ usmála se na mě povzbudivě.

„No, skvěle, pojď dál, udělám nám čaj,“ pozval jsem ji do bytu.

Když jsme se vrátili do obývacího pokoje, Sherlock tam už nebyl.

„To nebude nutné, já zase hned půjdu. Chtěla jsem se jen přesvědčit, že jsi… V pořádku.“

„Jistěže jsem v pořádku, proč bych neměl být?“ usmál jsem se nechápavě na Molly a zakroutil hlavou. Věnovala mi takový podivný pohled, ve kterém se snad dala vyčíst lítost. Ale proč?

„Pro nikoho to není lehké,“ řekla, políbila mě na tvář, a pak mě chytla na okamžik za ruku. Němě jsem na ni zíral a snažil se vyčíst význam toho sdělení.

Než jsem se stačil zeptat, jak to myslela, tak se za ní zaklaply dveře.

 

Podíval jsem se k mikroskopu, pod jehož objektivem neležel žádný vzorek, ani sklíčko. Aparatura byla prázdná a bez známek manipulace. Naopak se zdála být zaprášená.

Zamračil jsem se.

 

Pocítil jsem podivný příval nervozity. Ohlédl jsem se směrem k Sherlockově ložnici a vyšel jí vstříc. Zaklepal, a přestože se neozvalo žádné pozvání, ani slova odporu, vešel jsem. Byla prázdná. S obleky ve skříni seřazenými podle barev a materiálů jako vždy. Na nočním stolku ležela neotevřená krabička cigaret.

Ložnice působila ponuře. Byl v ní větší chlad, než kdekoliv v domě.

Zmateně jsem zamžoural víčky.

Vyběhl jsem na chodbu a dolů do bytu za paní Hudsonovou. S naléhavou otázkou, jestli u ní není Sherlock, že zmizel neznámo kam.

Dívala se na mě vyděšeně, rty se jí třásly a oči jí na okamžik zvlhly.

 

„Ale Johne, Sherlock… On. Sherlock je přece mrtvý. Sám jste ho viděl, jak…“ zajíkla se a tak tak udržela na uzdě pláč.

 

Náhlá nevolnost se provalila celou mou osobností, nejen na povrchu, ale i zevnitř, a já si zmateně vzpomněl na celou událost u Bartoloměje jako by to byl nějaký špatný opakující se sen.

 

_Byl to trik. Kouzelnický trik. Tenhle telefonát je můj dopis. Tak to lidé dělají, ne? Nechají dopis. Sbohem, Johne._

Krev. Nehybné tělo. Křik. Tolik křiku. Chumel lidí. Panika. Žal. Bolest. Tak strašně moc bolesti! Tak neskutečně moc bolesti. Sherlocku proč?!

Padl jsem na kolena a rozplakal se jako malý kluk. Přímo před paní Hudsonovou, která mě hned na to začala objímat a přidala se s pláčem ke mně.

 

 

***

 

 

Vzdychl jsem na křesle s knihou v ruce a založil stránku.

Otočil jsem se na postavu stojící u krbu a celé tělo mě z toho pohledu na mou imaginaci zabolelo.

Stál tam a byl dokonalý. Dokonalý jako vždy. Ve svém obleku a fialové košili. S kudrnami spadajícími do čela, měňavým pohledem, který člověka zanalyzuje až na kost. S drzým úsměvem na plných rtech.

 

Byl jen v mé hlavě, ale byl tady se mnou. Navždy. Jako můj vlastní výplod iracionality. Jako můj vlastní duch.

Přece jsem to po něm žádal. Tehdy na hřbitově. Aby pro mě udělal poslední zázrak.

 

Sherlock Holmes. Můj věčný a tichý společník.

Kterého jsem z hloubky samotné podstaty miloval.

A nezáleželo na tom, zda byl živý nebo mrtvý.

 

Důležité bylo, že pro mě splnil můj poslední zázrak, protože jsem už nikdy nechtěl být zase sám…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se, že jsem v poslední době nebyla aktivní. V jistém psychickém rozpoložení se někdy psát nedá, ale budu se snažit brzy zase pohnout s Pavoučí sítí.


End file.
